schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Misato Hikage/Tropes
A-G *'Accidental Kiss': With Akita. Twice. *'Adorkable' *'Amnesiac Hero' *'Animal Motif': Wolf, which is present as his animal thematic Soul Resonance with either Nami or Kuro. *'Apologizes A Lot': A lot. He gets better eventually... But it's still there. *'Attractive Bender Gent': Courtesy of Aki, naturally... He gets crossdressed many many times by Aki, even moreso in the Omakes. *'Badass' **'Badass Adorable' **'Badass In Distress': Sure... He gets pretty much Badass several times, not before he gets into trouble at times... **'Took A Level In Badass': And HOW! *'Battle In The Center of the Mind': Against Kuro in Soul Society arc, right until the Demonic Possession occurs though. *'Berserk Button': Don't try to hurt any of his friends. ANY. And he'll sock Tsukunagi's sword into your face. *'Beware The Nice Ones': Nice outside of battle... And very very dangerous in battle once he Took A Level In Badass. *'Big Brother Instinct': To Aria in Remix Heart. *'Break The Cutie' *'Butt Monkey': Out of the School-Side Chronicles main protagonists at least... Even Kuro lampshades how he tends to get into this role. *'Character Development': Goes from a Shrinking Violet and Fragile Flower to one of the Badass characters in the series and a definite Hero. *'Combat Tropes' **'All Your Powers Combined': During his final battle against Tamashi, where he manages to summon all of his friends' Persona through the Wild Card ability alongside his Ultimate Persona, Tsukunagi-no-Okami. This later repeated during his final encounter against Alice in the sequel. **'Cool Sword/Katanas Are Just Better': Demon Sword. **'Elemental Powers' ***'An Ice Person': His main element, yet his personality doesn't match the type. ***'Light 'Em Up/Holy Hand Grenade': Once his Tsukunagi transforms into Tsukunagi-no-Okami. ***'Shock And Awe' **'Eleventh Hour Super Power': Gains Tsukunagi-no-Okami in the final battle against Tamashi and manages to go Soul Resonance with Kuro against Alice. Combined with him summoning all the S.I.T's members Persona ''(excluding Kuronagi and Kuro) in both fights! **'Fragile Speedster/Glass Cannon''' **'Implausible Fencing Powers': Manages to do this thanks to being trained with Kuronagi. Even moreso in Remix Heart. **'Instant Expert': Misato never had swordfighting in his whole life, let alone fighting against Shadows but yet manages to do so in his first encounter against them. **'Magic Knight' *'Cry Cute': Cries very very cute... *'Dark And Troubled Past' *'Dead All Along': Courtesy of having Kuro extracted from him. **'Back From The Dead': Yet, he manages to live thanks to White Rabbit's powers. *'Demonic Possession': Gets possessed by Kuro in the Soul Society Arc, forcing him to fight against Aki and Kuronagi. *'Despair Event Horizon' *'Dude Looks Like A Lady': See Attractive Gender Bent above. And it is hard not to think that Misato is a boy. *'Fragile Flower': A male example. He gets better eventually... H-P *'Heroic BSOD' *'Heterosexual Life Partners': With Aki. *'Ho Yay': With the aforementioned Aki and Kuronagi. Especially the latter. **Also has one with Kuro, creating a not-so-subtle Twincest and Screw Yourself. *'Innocent Blue Eyes' *'The Messiah' *'Nice Guy' *'Official Couple': With Nanako. *'Only Sane Man': Out of the SSC main casts alongside with Rini. Though, he tends to get into this role when Rini slips her Only Sane Man status. *'Polar Opposite Twins' *'The Protagonist': Of Aria of Souls series and one of the two in Remix Heart. Q-V *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': The Red to Kuronagi and Kuro's Blue and The Blue to Aki's Red. *'Shrinking Violet': A rare male example. He gets better thanks to Character Development. *'The Soulless' *'Split Personality Merge': Apparently with Kuro after the end of Aria of Soul. Subverted since Kuro manages to split himself with Misato again. *'Supporting Protagonist' *'Tranquil Fury': Whenever he goes Soul Resonance with Nami and later Kuro. W-Z *'The Woobie': Poor poor Misato... He is definitely a Woobie in the School-Side Chronicles series. **'Iron Woobie' Category: Tropes